The present disclosure relates to a display device and a method of fabricating the same, and in particular, to a display device with a reduced failure rate and a method of fabricating the same.
Electronic devices, such as smart phones, tablets, notebook computers, and smart television sets, are being developed. These electronic devices typically include a display device that is used to provide information to a user. The electronic devices may further include various electronic modules, in addition to the display device.
An electronic device including a display device and electronic modules is fabricated by assembling the display device and the electronic modules. For example, the electronic device includes an external case and a bracket that are used to organizationally arrange the electronic modules.
A portion of the display device of the electronic device may have a bent portion, rendering it difficult or even possible to realize a slim bezel. A process error in a process of bending the display device may lead to a failure of the display device or the electronic device as a whole.